Fated
by Inkcrafter
Summary: A year has passed since Jack met the Maximals. In that time he has learned much, including that being gifted by Primus comes with a price. Now, struggling with retaining his humanity, a groundbridge accident has sent him and his clan into a new dimension. Now he and his clan must find a way home, and Jack must also fight his feral side...or is his fate sealed?
1. Prologue

**So, this is a test chapter, just to gather some input, see if you guys want to read more or not! And please don't go saying 'update your other stories', because I know! But I hit horrible, awful brainblock for most of them x.x I know, it's tragic. So, tell me if you want to read more of this or not!**

**Oh! And I forgot to mention! If anyone wants to write something for the Primal Max universe or anything like that, go right on ahead! Just credit and tell me so I can read and stuff XD Now, onward!**

* * *

Jack growled quietly, leaning against the wall as he held his head in his hands.

_Instinct and fur! Fight for clan!_

"No..! Humanity, skin, no violence."

_Fang and claw!_

"Flat teeth..Blunt nails...!"

The teen fell to his knees, eyes squeezed shut as his fingers dug into the blanket on his bed.

It finally stopped, and his tense form relaed as he went limp, leaning on the bed as he dragged harsh breaths into his lungs.

It had been a year or so since Jack had met the Maximals. He'd become close to his clan, but he was closest with his guardian and mentor, Vukova Prime.

But in the past two weeks, strange things were happening to Jack.

His dreams were of the forest. The scents and sounds, the pure rush of hunting prey. He now heard voices that weren't of the wild, that whispered to him of nothing human but rather feral, primal...

Dangerous.

Jack slowly stood, legs a bit shakey for a moment before he managed to regain stabability.

He turned, going into his bathroom and up to the sink. He turned it on, cupping his hands and allowing the water to build within them. He then splashed the water on his face, effectively have the sweat washed away from his brow.

Turning off the water, the raven male placed his hnds on the edge of the counter, leaning on it heavily.

He kept his head down as he forced his breathing to remain even and calm.

What was happening? Should he tell Vukova?

Jack shook his head. No, he was strong, could deal with his own problems. There was no need to burden Vukova.

The onyx haired teen waited a moment longer, collecting himself before leaving the bathroom.

He went to his dresser, changing his clothing quickly before looking in the mirror that hung above it.

His reflection stared back at him with one dead, dull eye.

He'd long gotten use to seeing his sightless eye, but the ugly scar always seemed to stir something within him. Something angry and powerful. Something that Jack knew couldn't be good.

The teens eyes snapped to the window when there was a soft, metalic bark from outside.

Vukova, Jack realized as he grabbed his father's knife.

Hooking the weapon to his belt, he went outside.

"Morning, Vukova."

"Goodmorning, Jack. Did you rest well?" The Prime asked as the teen easily climbed onto his back.

"Well enough." Jack replied, eyes scanning the area.

The robotic wolf started off, pace slower than usual.

Human eyes flashed as Jack looked down to his guardian.

"Vukova, is something wrong?"

The Prime didn't answer right away.

"...Something is off. The balance of this world...Something is slightly disrupting it."

Jack's brow furrowed.

"I don't feel anything wrong."

Vukova glanced at him momentarily.

"No, I wouldn't expect you to. While your abilities are on the verge of nearly impossible, the disruptance is slight. Like a, as humans say I believe, 'needle in a haystack'."

A humored smile played at the teen's lips for a moment before he forced it down.

"Human expressions don't sound so right coming from you, but I'll take your word for it."

* * *

**Maximal base, later**

Jack, Miko, Raf and the Maximals were all preparing for a recon mission.

In the year they had been with the Maximals, Miko had learned to use a set of twin blasters. She in fact was very good with them. And Raf had come to be good with an EMP generator, a strange weapon considering it was usually used for medical reasons among Cybertronians, but it was effective all the same.

Jack had worked with them on their hand to hand as well, and both could do so well enough. It wasn't that which worried Jack.

It was something else, something that felt...ominous.

The onyx youth looked to the Groundbridge, and the hairs on the back of his neck stood on end.

"Vukova. This isn't a good idea." Jack said suddenly, looking up at the Prime. "Don't say you can't sense it."

The Prime, in his humanoid form, gazed down at him.

"I can sense it as well, Jack. But we must know if there is truely something to worry about, or if it is merely the cause of the Predicons."

Jack nodded, albeit tensely. Vukova looked to Stragle Tooth.

"Fire up the groundbridge."

The medic nodded, setting the coordinates and pulling the lever.

Vukova shifted into his Primal mode, the other maximals following his example.

"Maximals, let us hunt!"

They took off, the humans following.

The moment they stepped in, Jack felt panic grip his heart.

He immediately looked to Miko and Raf.

"Hold onto eachother! Now!"

They looked confused, but grabbed eachothers forearms as Vukova gave the Maximal's the same order.

Green turned to blood red, and his two human friends quickly tried to grab him, but it was too late.

There was an explosion.

* * *

**Unknown place, later**

Miko and Raf groaned as they awoke, sitting up slowly.

"Ugh...What...What happened?" Miko asked looking around in confusion.

She crawled over to Raf, ensuring the fifteen year old was unharmed.

The younger human looked around.

"I...I don't know...Wait. Where are the others?!"

Miko looked about, realizing that they were alone, none of the others in sight.

"The 'bridge must've scattered us." Raf finally concluded, carefully standing with Miko.

"We should probably find a safe place. Jack'll sniff us out, he was always a good bloodhound." Miko stated, grinning lopsidedly.

Raf laughed lightly.

"Yeah, let's go."

The two small humans started off into the dense forest.

* * *

**Elsewhere**

Jack's fingers twitched as he finally came to. He blinked, once, twice.

He quickly sat up, looking around. Vukova, Miko, Raf, his clan! Where were they?!

Lifting his nose to the air, he sniffed, searching for their scents. The teen couldn't smell any of them.

Jack growled lowly, frustrated and worried. He let out a long, ominous howl, then waited for any reply. There was none.

The onys haired teen growled, where was his clan? Were they safe?

Suddenly the voices of the wild became a roar in his mind, making him cry out, doubling over, grabbing his head.

"No..." He muttered. "Not now."

The voices were, for one, merciful. They faded again into the whispers he'd long adjusted to.

Assuring his knife was at his side, he ran, taking off into the trees.


	2. Chapter 2

Miko and Raf stopped as they reached a clearing. A small river, much smaller than the one by Maximal base, split the clearing in two.

"How about a break?" Miko asked her younger companion.

The young teen fifteen year old nodded, going to the water's edge. He knelt down, dipping his hands in and splashing some on his face.

Miko sat on the small boulder next to the smaller teen, fixing her ponytail.

"Hey Miko?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think the others really _will_ find us?"

The human femme blinked in surprise, then laughed.

"Of course I do. What, you thought they'd just leave us to die? Nah, the clan'll come find us."

Raf looked up at her as he replaced his glasses.

"I know they wouldn't purposely leave us, but what if they can't find us? They could be miles, even _countries_ away!"

Miko sighed, crouching next to him and tapping the three small scars on the male's cheek.

"_This_ is why I know they'll come for us, no matter how long it takes. Dude, we've fought for them, they've fought for us, we've shed blood together! We're all a clan. And clan members never give up on eachother."

A small smile played at Raf's lips, and Miko returned it with a grin of her own. The human femme then stood, holding a hand out to her younger friend.

"C'mon now, up! We gotta find a safe place to rest before the sun dissapears."

**Autobot base**

The base had been, actually, fairly quiet since Jack had left for a Junior student fieldtrip. Miko, finding it wasn't fun if no one was after her about following the 'bots, had settled with Raf to play video games.

Ratchet had been at the main monitor, searching for energon when he found something rather...odd.

"Optimus, I think you should see this."

The Prime's gaze turned away from Bulkhead and Arcee, their conversation coming to a sudden stop. Optimus moved over to the medic.

"What is it, Ratchet?"

"Now I might be mistaken, but Miko and Rafael are right there, but there life signs are in the forest just west of Jasper."

Everyone looked up, confused.

"Doc, we're right here! How can we be there and here? I mean, it would be awesome if we could, but we obviously can't." Miko piped up, confused as well.

Optimus was silent for a long moment, inspecting the lifesignals.

"...Ratchet, start the groundbridge. Autobots, prepare to roll out."

They all nodded in response.

**Forest**

Miko and Raf had been walking along when they heard the familiar sound of a groundbridge opening.

Miko shoved Raf behind a tree.

"Stay here, I'll check it out."

Raf went to protest, but Miko was already heading towards the noise.

She gaped at what she saw, then smiled.

"I knew it! I knew you guys would find us!" Miko cheered, running into the clearing and hugging the large, green Cybertronians leg.

"M...Miko?"

"Bulkhead! I'm right here!" Another voice chimmed.

The human femme looked up in shock, then jumped away, pulling out her twin blasters.

"Whoops! Not the Maximals!"

Raf ran out from hidding, EMP generators at the ready.

"Miko?! You okay?!"

"Woah, hold it up Raf! Not the Maximals...but maybe not enemies."

A girl, younger by a year than Miko, but looking exactly the same moved forward.

"Dudes! Why're you tryin' to steal our life signals?" She asked, examining the older look alike of herself.

"What do you mean? We...Ugh, alright, let's start over. Your name's Miko, but that's my name too." The older of the two stated, earning a nod. She then sighed.

"Alright, then call me Nakadai. Now, who are you guys?" The older femme asked, looking at the Cybertronians.

"I am Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots." Optimus said calmly, moving forward.

The older version of Raf piped up.

"Oh! I think I know what happened!"

Nakadai turned, grinning.

"Enlighten us then, oh wise one."

Raf rolled his eyes at her nickname for him.

"It's just a theory. But considering there's another Miko, and other versions of the Maximals, then I think we've been transported. To another dimension."

Nakadai let out a long whistle.

"Well I'll be scrapped!" She then looked at Miko.

"Full name Miko Nakadai? Exchanged student?"

Miko nodded.

"And ya got another human named Raf on your side? A third named Jack?"

Miko gaped.

"Duuude! The older Raf's totally right!"

Nakadai laughed.

"This is totally weird!"

Optimus stepped forward.

"I believe explainations are in order. But perhaps it would be best if we spoke at a place much safer."

Miko and Raf nodded in agreement.

"Right dude. Where to?"

**Elsewhere**

A shadow darted through the tree tops, silent and quick.

Jack paused, lifting his head up and taking a taste of the wind. Nothing yet.

A soft growl played in his throat. Where were they? Where was his clan?

Hearing the sound of water nearby, he jumped down, landing almost silent.

He walked up to the small stream he had found, examining the water for a moment before deeming it clean and cupping his hands, dipping them in.

He quickly got his fill, and stood when his thirst was quenched.

A sudden strike of dread went through him as his senses were overwhelmed.

Scents and sounds overcame him.

Hunt for clan! Fight!

Jack grabbed his head, doubling over.

"N-no!"

Feel Earth, embrace instinct!

Jack shook his head violently.

"I s-said no!"

The teen forced himself to block out the sounds and smells around him. He had to find his friends, his _clan_. Now wasn't the time to fight with himself.

Straightening, he took a whiff of the air. Nothing here, but if he followed the stream, he was sure to find their scent.

Touching the knife at his side, ensuring it was still there, he took off up stream.


	3. Chapter 3

**So to prevent confusion, I've come up with a key for the characters.**

**Primal Max Miko = Nakadai**

**Primal Max Raf = Rafael**

**TFP Miko = Miko**

**TFP Raf = Raf**

**Got it? Good! Now, I also am adding in Ultra Magnus and Smokescreen in the Prime team, so pretend this is after season 3, they won Earth back, but the 'cons are still around, and Optimus is all nice and alive instead of on the brink of death XD Now, on with the story!**

* * *

Nakadai perched on the rail of the deck, sighing happily, glad to rest her feet.

"Alrighty. So kid, you Raf?"

The twelve year old jumped in surprise, then nodded hesitantly.

Rafael smiled, taking place next to Nakadai.

"So just...call me Rafael?" He suggested.

Nakadai grinned.

"Alright then, down to business. If we're in another dimension, then they're our dimensional duplicates?" She asked Rafael, pointing to Miko and Raf.

Rafael shrugged.

"Not really duplicates, persay. There's several differences between us and them. More like alternate versions."

Nakadai nodded.

"I don't really understand, then again maybe I don't want to."

She then looked to the 'bots.

"So, who're you guys? You look a lot like the Maximals, so I guess you're all good guys?"

Optimus stepped forward.

"As I said before, I am Optimus Prime. Leader of the Autobots."

Rafael pointed to the others.

"And them?"

"Fellow Autobots. Ratchet, Bumblebee, Wheeljack, Bulkhead, Ultra Magnus, Smokescreen and Arcee."

Nakadai gave a two fingered salute, lop-sided grin prominent.

"Nice to meet you all! You already know who we are, but y'know, nice to be kinda polite and all. I'm Miko Nakadai, and this is Rafael Esquivel. We're both friends and allies to the Maximals, our dimensions version of you guys!"

Rafael moved foward suddenly, hesitant.

"We...We've been trying to find Jack. Or hoping he finds us. Have you seen him? His name's Jack Darby? I'm not sure if you have a version of him here or not, but he's older than Miko and I, black hair?"

Silence reigned for a moment.

"We have our own Jackson Darby, though he is away at the moment. I am afraid we have not seen your friend." Optimus finally replied.

Nakadai sighed.

"Dammit."

The use of such a word was strange to hear in the voice of Miko, since the Autobot's own human femme friend, although rambunctious, never cursed in any form.

Nakadai was then silent for a long moment, looking to Rafael. The two seemed to have a silent conversation as they stared at eachother, then Nakadai sighed once again, looking up to Optimus.

"Look, I don't like having to ask favors, but really, we're stuk in a position where I have to. Is it fine if Rafael and I stay here? At least until Jack or someone else manages to track us down? We'll tell you anything you want about our dimension if it'll ease your mind."

It was a large offer, the Prime could easily see that. To open up and share _any_ information about their allies? It was a large offer indeed.

"All I wish to know is what your friends fight for."

Rafael smiled.

"Simple. The Maximals fight for the safety of humans."

"Not like most of them appreiate it." Nakadai grumbled, playing with one of the blasters at her side.

Optimus raised a brow at her.

"These Maximals, humans know of them?"

Nakadai nodded, scowling.

"Yeah. Most of them are being stupid, thinkin' the Maximals are monsters. But they aren't. They're protectors. They want nothin' more than to make sure that humans are safe from the Predicons."

Bulkhead spoke up.

"Who're the Predicons?"

Rafael sat next to Nakadai on the railing.

"The enemies of, well, everyone I guess. Cybertronians, just like the Maximals, but they want nothing more than to kill everyone."

Nakadai then looked up again, face serious.

"And to do that, they'll do anything they have to. In our dimension, they want the Earth for themselves. They'll stop at nothing to get what they want."

**Elsewhere**

Jack had it! Their scent, it was dull at the moment, but getting strong with each passing minute as he followed it.

He hadn't stopped for food, only water when he needed it. He couldn't stop until he found his clan.

It was part duty, part instinct that drove him on. His duty as the next Prime was to protect his clan, but he didn't mind, his instinct already was to protect his clan, his _family_.

Jack paused for a moment, looking around before taking another breath to taste the air. Still there, but the scents were faint. He had to hury, or he'd lose their scents.

He ran, fast and hard. His feet pounded harshly against the ground, all ideas of silence gone.

Lifting his head, he let out a piercing howl in hopes that his two younger friends would hear it.

He waited, but there was no reply. He let out another howl, long and unwavering. Yet again, no reply. He continued on, releasing howl after howl.

His mind began to drift from human thoughts to that of an animal.

His clan, he had to find his clan. If they were in trouble, hurt or injured, he'd hunt those who harmed them, rip fur or feathers from their flesh, draw blood or energon from their bodies-

Jack came to an immediate halt with a gasp, his eyes wide as he skidded to a stop.

Harsh breaths made his lungs ache, but what was more worrisome was the way he just had been thinking. No! It was getting worse!

Turning, the teen moved to sit in the shade of a tree. The anxiety of his clans whereabouts was breaking down his mental walls faster than he'd built them.

He could stop for a moment, just a moment to breathe, to regain his composure and human thoughts. There was no harm in that.

Jack crouched there in the shade for a long, dragging few minutes, slowly regaining his breath. He rubbed at the scar on his eye for a second, curing the itch it had held for a long while, then he stood. He was ready to move again.

Picking up the scents of Nakadai and Rafael, he started off once more.

**Autobot base**

Ultra Magnus suddenly spoke, gaining the attention of the newcomers.

"Why is it that you seek, not the leader of your 'Maximals', but Jackson?"

Nakadai sighed.

"Well, ya see, we figured that he's the closest since he was standing next to us in the 'bridge. Plus, if anything happened to Vukova, then the Jack takes over, sorta his place as the next Prime, y'know."

"The _next Prime_?!" Arcee exclaimed in shock.

Rafael nodded.

"Yeah. He's strong and wise, lots of other stuff too. Anyone in the clan would willingly put their life in his hands."

There was a long, pressing silence, in which the 'bots looked at eachother.

Nakadai then spoke up.

"He'll find us, I know he will! Jack hasn't given up on us yet, he won't now. Jay's got our backs!"

Rafael nodded.

"Yeah, you're right, Mi- I mean, Nakadai."

Team Prime didn't look so sure.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone out there in fanfic land! I just wanna say thanks for reading my stuff and reviewing! And also, if you have any ideas for this story, please tell meh! I love to hear people's ideas!**

* * *

The Autobots had allowed Nakadai and Rafael to stay in base. The two showed signs of being good fighters, if how casually Nakadai could handle a blaster was anything to go by.

The only ones who really seemed disconcerted where Ultra Magnus and Ratchet. Ratchet thought they would be nothing but trouble, while Ultra Magnus thought that they simply had no respect.

It was the middle of the night when they'd all been going to retrieve energon, but heard the two speaking.

Optimus held up a hand, signaling them all to stop and be silent.

"Miko, what if Jack's hurt? What if he can't find us?" Rafael asked.

There was a sigh.

"Raf, chill. You know it takes a _lot_ to take down Jay. Remember that time he broke three ribs? He still fought! He'll come for us!" Nakadai replied. She then gave another sigh.

"Raf, look at me. Jay isn't gonna leave us behind, alright?"

There was a few moments of silence.

"Alright."

**Elsewhere**

Jack paused, looking at the starlit sky. He was worried about Nakadai and Rafael. While they could fight, they weren't able to do so as good as himself or the Maximals.

He shook his head. No, they'd be fine. They just had to be.

The sounds and scents around him suddenly weighed heavy on him, and he crouched as he tried to recolect himself.

_Rip and destroy! Claw and bite!_

"N-no...!" Jack growled, shaking his head fiercely. He wouldn't let it control him! Not now, not ever!

_Hunt! Catch prey!_

"No, I can't...can't stop...!"

With a final growl, he moved on. He wouldn't let the voices get to him, he had to keep going.

**Autobot base, two days later**

Nakadai laughed as she and Rafael joked. The two were more matured than Miko and Raf, and continuously surprised everyone.

While Nakadai and Raf could be painfully naive at times, they were astonishingly deep in many subjects.

They entertained Miko and Raf with tales of their dimension. They spoke of battles and their partners, but danced around the subject of their dimensions Jack. Nakadai was presently showing off her blaters to, not only Miko and Raf, but to Smokescreen and 'Bee.

"Yeah, so it took me awhile, but I'm bettin' I could shoot a feather off of a Predicon's wing an'-"

"Nakadai, may I ask something?" Optimus suddenly asked.

The human femme blinked in surprise as she looked to the Prime, then nodded with a grin.

"'Course, what'cha need big guy?"

"You have not yet spoken of your dimensions Jack. Why is that."

"I was wondering that myself." June put in, sitting on the couch.

Nakadai and Rafael exchanged a look, then Rafael spoke up.

"It's not that we want to avoid it. We all love him like a brother! But...Most of the stories about him have sad endings."

"What do you mean?" Arcee asked, concern in her optics.

Nakadai sighed.

"Look, Rafael, me and Jack's mom in our dimension are the only ones who _accept_ him. Every other damn human see's him as some sorta threat, but the thing is that he's not! He might look scary, but he's really probably the kindest people there is!"

Nakadai then looked down.

"But no one else gives him a chance, they call him a fragging _demon_, even when they know nothing about him." She spat bitterly.

The 'bots exchanged looks. People called Jack a demon?

Optimus looked back to the two teens.

"Why do they view your dimensions Jack-"

"Stop with the 'your dimension' thing. Just call him Jack. Your Jack isn't here anyway." Nakadai interupted.

Ultra Magnus frowned.

"Show proper respect, youngling."

The human femme scowled.

"I don't give a damn about rules or respect. We're all clan brothers an' sisters here, ain't we? Stop being such a hardaft."

"Clan brothers and sisters?" June asked.

Rafael smiled at the woman, going and sitting next to her.

"Yeah. Like, you guys refer to yourselves as team Prime, right? Well, we see ourselves as a clan, and everyone in our clan is a part of our family! So we refer to eachother as clan brothers and sisters. Make sense?" He asked. June nodded.

"I think so."

Nakadai grinned, looking to Optimmus.

"So, you were gonna ask somethin'?"

The Prime nodded.

"Yes, I wished to enquire as to why people call Jack a demon within your dimension?"

Nakadai grimaced.

"You'll...you guys'll see when he finally finds us."

**Later**

The moment the clatter sounded within the vents, everyone was up and ready to fight. Even Nakadai and Rafael were at the ready. But then recognition lit in the eyes of the two teens.

"Jack? Is that you?" Rafael asked, looking at the vents above the mainroom.

Nakadai looked there as well.

"It's okay, these guys are on our side! You can come out, they ain't a threat!"

There were a few more, echoing sounds, but then a final sound of something coming out and landing on the floor was _behind_ them. The 'bots turned, blasters at the ready...

A human figure was crouched. A grey make shift cloak -to shield away the sand of the desert, no doubt- was drawn to hide his face.

Hidden eyes inspected the Autobots for a long moment.

The form straightened, and Nakadai and Rafael ran over, hugging the stranger.

"Jack! Thank Primus! We thought you wouldn't find us!" Rafael stated, smiling joyfully.

The stranger, Jack, gently lay his hands on their heads in a calming gesture.

He then inspected the 'bots warily before looking to Nakadai.

"Are you sure they are trustworthy?"

His voice was surprisingly strong for one so young.

His friend nodded, smiling.

"Relaz, Jay. They're good!"

Jack nodded.

"Then perhaps you can explain what's happened?" He asked.

Nakadai scratched the back of her neck sheepishy.

"Well..."

**Later**

Just as Nakadai and Rafael finished the story, June, Raf and Miko entered base.

Raf went to go around Jack on his left, but Nakadai quickly pulled him back.

"Woah there! Not a good way to go, dude! Go this way!" She directed, pushing him lightly to go in front of Jack on his right.

Raf blinked, utterly confused, and his counterpart patted his shoulder.

"Jack doesn't like people coming up on his blind side."

"Blind side?" June asked, gaze snapping over.

Jack was silent for a moment before removing his makeshift cloak, allowing them to see him completely for the first time.

He was heavily scarred, on his face and bare arms. On his upper arm was a marking, which everyone supposed was the 'Maximal' insignia.

But the real shock was his eye.

A long scar cut through it, and the eye itself..was the silver that showed it was _blind_.

The teen patiently waited for the 'bots and their human friends to get over their shock, then spoke.

"I'm Jackson Darby, allie of the Maximals, and the next Prime."


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi! Here's a new chapter for you all! Also, if there's something you'd like to see in this story, tell me and I'll see if I can!**

* * *

Silence reigned within Autobot base.

Before them stood a version of Jack that was not only the next Prime, but _half blind_.

Jack looked to Nakadai and Rafael.

"Have you managed any contact with Vukova or the others?"

Nakadai grimaced.

"Na-da. You?"

A pensive look came to the raven male's face.

"None. That 'bridge accident rattled the connection between Vukova and I. I can feel his presence still, he's somewhere in this dimension with us, but I'm unable to pinpoint his location, nor can he find my location."

"Connection?" Arcee asked.

Jack turned his calm, near emotionless gaze to the blue femme.

"Vukova is my guardian. Also, he is our dimensions version of your Optimus Prime. He has been training me, preparing me for when my time as Prime comes, and therefore, has formed a connection with me. Nothing so drastic as speaking or reading thoughts, but we are able to sense eachothers life signs, as well as their location. But this accident with the groundbridge rattled both of us. We can't sense eachothers location at the moment."

The teen then sighed, uncrossing his arms.

"Which means I'm also put in the uncomfortable position of asking for you and your clans help." He said, looking to Optimus.

The Prime met his gaze evenly and the teen moved forward, settling onto his knees, head bowwed.

"I ask for your clans trust and kindness to help locate our own clan once again. Should you refuse, my clan and myself shall leave your den at once." He said, voice painfully formal.

Optimus nodded.

"It would be an honor to help you."

Jack nodded, standing and bowwing his head in appreciation.

"I give you my thanks, Optimus Prime."

He then looked to Nakadai and Rafael.

"I trust you both weren't _too_ much trouble?" He asked, though a small smile played at his lips momentarily.

Nakdai laughed nervously, scratching the back of her neck sheepishly.

Jack sighed, shaking his head.

"How did I already know?" He muttered.

Everyone blinked in surprise when there was a loud groan. Jack placed a hand to his stomach.

"Sorry. I haven't eaten since the 'bridge accident."

"You haven't eaten?!" Rafael exclaimed. "Jack, it's been days since the incident!"

Jack fixed him with a look.

"I had no desire to stop, when you both might have been hurt or placed in danger. Now that I know where you both are, I'll go hunt. Do either of you want some or are you going to eat something else?"

"Catch some for us?" Nakadai asked in return.

Jack nodded, heading towards the exit.

"I'll return soon, if it's a good hunt."

"May I ask what you mean by 'hunt'?" Optimus asked.

The raven teen paused, looking at him.

"I believe it's obvious, Optimus Prime." He finally replied. He then turned, leaving.

Rafael looked at everyone.

"Don't take it personally, he's just not the most social. Actually, I'm surprised he talked as much as he did."

Nakadai nodded in agreement.

"He must really like ya guys!"

**Elsewhere**

Vukova padded along, the Maximals following in his wake.

Metalhorn and Little Fang were antsy, concerned about Nakadai and Rafael. Vukova hid it well, but he too was worried about his own charge. But Jack knew how to handle himself, Vukova could easily believe he was fine. For now, at least.

"Vukova?"

The Prime nodded to Fireclaw as the femme moved to walk beside him.

"Yes?"

"We may need to pick up the pace. A storm is coming, we'll need shelter. We're vurnerable out here."

Vukova hummed in acknowlegement.

"Yes, you are right."

The metal wolf's pace quickened considerably, and the others were fast to match the pace the Prime set.

"Do you think the kids are alright?" Fireclaw then asked after some hesitation.

Vukova was quiet for a long moment.

"...They are capable of taking care of themselves. I believe they are safe."

He then looked at the femme.

"But it would be best if we hurry."

**Autobot base**

Everyone looked up as Jack entered the base, a sack slung over his shoulder.

Nakadai whooped happily, starting to make a fire on the cement floor, large enough to cook. Rafael went to help her as Jack went over.

He set the sack down carefully, pulling the contents out.

A buck, large with thick, proud antlers, was his catch of the day. A slice at it's throat showed how it had been killed.

Nakadai went to touch it, but Jack slapped her hand.

"No. I haven't prayed for it's spirit yet, I had to get moving since a storm is coming. You know a prayer must be offered." He said, giving the pouting teen girl a stern look. He then turned his attention to the dead dear.

Fingers lacing together, he bowwed his head, folded hands pressed gently to his forehead.

"I thank you for your sacrifice. In you life you may have been a brother, or perhaps a father. Now you play role in aiding my clan in its survival. Rest well in the well of allsparks, and may our paths cross again there."

Silence fell over the room.

Jack unfolded his hands, lifting his head again. He looked at the Autobots and their human friends.

"I'd suggest that you look away. To cook the meat, I need to skin the deer."

"I'm outie!" Miko said immediately, walking out of the room, Raf on her heels.

A small chuckle left Jack before he turned to the deer, beginning his work.

Soon, the meat was cooking on the small fire, the three teens sitting around it.

June hesitantly moved over, ensuring to come up where Jack could clearly see her. She paused when his eyes turned to inspect her, and she waited for him to decide whether to allow her to sit or make her leave.

Finally, the teen shifted, allowing room for her to sit on his unblinded side.

She smiled, taking the silent invitation and sitting next to him.

"If you don't mind my asking, what happened to your eye?" June asked.

Jack's gaze flicked to her momentarily before back to the fire.

"My first wound from the war back home. It happened when I first fought with the Predicons. They'd come and attacked our school, trying to get to an extremely rare energon vein bellow it. Energon is a delicacy to them, since it's so rare. They wanted to have a treat I guess. I went into the gym, because the school was holding a dance and I had to ensure everyone was out, for my own peace of mind.

"When I got in there, I found no one. Or at least, no one _human_. Vukova had been pinned down by the damn Predicon leader, Shadow Talon, and he was going to finish Vukova off. I...I couldn't let that happen, so I jumped in the way. I got the claw right to the eye. But the alternative would've been much worse, I'd rather it be my eye than Vukova's life. I don't regret my decision. Never have, never will."

June's eyes had tears. This version of her son, just as brave as her own, had gone through a lot in such a short time.

Jack suddenly tensed, eyes widening momentarily.

"Vukova's back..." He murmured, quickly shifting into a cross-legged position. "I'll see if I can get him to sense our co-ordinates."

Everyone watched as his eyes slipped shut and he went ito a meditative state.

Nakadai and Rafael then began to eat the now cooked meat, offering some to June, who politely declined. They merely shrugged, returning to their meal.

"Y'know staring at him won't do anything." Nakadai said blantly.

The others all heeded this and returned to milling about, only casting the teen glances now and then.

Soon, Jack's eyes opened once more and he relaxed.

"They're pinned down by an incoming storm. They'll be here in two days, give or take some depending whether the weather passes soon. But they're all safe and unharmed."

Nakadai and Rafael cheered happily, glad to know their guardians were safe.

"Which means, now that we know they're safe. You both get to start training again."

The two youger humans groaned, flopping back. Jack chuckled.

"I'm not _that_ bad." He insisted jokingly.

"Says you!" The other two protested.

Another chuckle came from Jack.

"You both have training that's much easier than my own, so don't go complaining. Now come on, up." He said, standing and offering them both a hand. He then looekd to Optimus.

"Do you have a training room? We would be honored if you would allow us to train there."

The Prime nodded.

"Of course you may use it. I will show you where it is."

They followed the Prime, Jack remaining contentedly silent as the other two spoke.

Optimus noticed that they walked on his unblinded side, being considerate to their older friend.

Optimus wondered as he looked to Jack, how many scars the teen had gained through the war. A scar on his jaw was easy to see, as well as a few on his shoulders and arms.

"Is there something wrong, Optimus Prime?" The teen asked, noticing the Prime's gaze.

"No." Optimus replied shortly. They then stopped before the training room.

The door slid open and Nakadai and Rafael ran in, playing around and laughing, glad to exert energy.

Jack looked up to Optimus, nodding.

"Thank you, Optimus Prime."

The teen, not waiting for a reply, entered the room, door sliding shut in his wake.

Optimus stared at the door in slight surprise, but shook it off quickly, returning to the mainroom.

**Later**

When their three, interdimensional comrades returned from training, Nakadai and Rafael looks exausted. Jack, on the other hand, merely looked ever slightly amused.

Nakadai groaned as she flopped down on the couch whle Rafael sat on a crate.

"You both are improving." Jack complimented.

They both just groaned.

Jack moved up onto the deck, taking a precarious seat on the railing. Everyone watched as he pulled out his knife, and then clamped onto it with his teeth, lips pressing into the knife's flat sides.

"That's dangerous, you know." Arcee spoke up, feeling a familiar sense of protectiveness.

Jack merely hummed, the sound almost a growl as the deep sound rumbled momentarily in his throat.

Silence then reigned. This Jack...He was so unlike the Jack they knew, but had similarities. It was...disconcerting.

Everyone looked to the hall entrance when they heard the familiar, young voices of Miko and Raf. The two young humans entered the room, chattering excitedly.

Jack looked at them for a long moment, then settled down once more, knife still precariously between his teeth as he deemed the two to be perfectly fine.

His eyes turned to the mark on his shoulder, the insignia of the Maximals. He hoped that his clan would come soon. He wondered if this seperation from his guardian meant that the work they had been doing to heal his mind would reverse all too quickly.

He quickly shook his head. No, a years worth of work wouldn't be reversed in a few days time. He'd be fine, he assured himself.

Though, deep inside, he didn't believe it himself.


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay, this chapters short, but It's kinda a filler more than anything. Also, wanted to ask you all to go check out my friend, Rian-Moeru's, stories. She's awesome! But people just don't seem to want to leave reviews, even though the stories are awesome! So please, go check her stories out!**

* * *

Vukova sat at the mouth of the cave where he and the Maximals stopped for shelter. He watched as the rain fell, and thunder roared.

Blue optics watched the storm as he waited it out. Vukova, normally, was a very patient Cybertronian. But at the moment, he felt impatience penetrate him to his very spark.

For the past year he'd worked with Jack, trying to heal his wounded mind, to undo the tangled strings of his thoughts, and to break down the wall that kept all others out. But now, being seperated with no help to deal with memories that hurt him? Jack could be in danger, all their work could be reversed. Vukova didn't want Jack to suffer that.

The teen was strong, he knew that. But so many vile words and actions towards him...no one could remain unaffected by it.

**Autobot base**

Jack growled as he attacked the hologram with deadly ferocity. He felt...he felt so _angry_, and he didn't know _why_!

Another growl, low and feral, ripped from his throat to echo in the air as the hologram vanished.

He felt like something wanted out of him! Like...Like he wanted to kill something with his bare hands. And the idea...it scared him.

"Jack?"

The teen whipped around, blade pointed at the voice's owner. Then realization flashed through his eyes when he saw who it was.

"...You...I don't remember your name. I know you as Fireclaw in my dimension." He stated slowly.

The blue femme watched the blade cautiously. Was he really capable of killing a Cybertronian? She didn't want to find out right now.

"My name's Arcee." She stated, hoping to ease the tension.

Jack merely grunted in acknowledgement, turning away and going to the holoprojector to search for another holographic enemy.

"Was there something you needed, Arcee?" He asked, not looking at her.

"I heard someone in here. I thought it might have been 'Bee trying to fit in some late training."

Jack nodded. As good a reason as any, he mused momentarily.

"No. It was me. Go ahead and return to your recharge."

Arcee's brow furrowed.

"But why're you in here in the first place?"

Jack made a noncommital noise before replying.

"Training. It's a good way to get out any built up agression, deal with worries or anger. It's also my duty as the next Prime to ensure the safety of my clan, which isn't possible if I don't train."

Arcee looked unsettled by this. Jack, while sounding like her partner and just as brave, was so different as well.

Jack paused, fingers hovering over the holoprojector.

"...Something's bothering you. What?"

The femme jolted slightly, startled.

"Huh?"

Jack turned to her, meeting her optics.

"I may be half blind, but I'm not stupid. You're apprihensive, and something's bothering you. What is it?"

Arcee hesitated. She didn't want to offend the teen.

"It's just...You're so different from the Jack _I_ know."

Humor flashed momentarily through the youth's eyes before it was quickly pushed back.

"If all dimensions were the same, than there would be no need for other dimensions, now would there?"

"No, I...I guess not."

Jack grunted, then turned away again.

"If you'll excuse me, I must return to training. It's my job to maintain it while my Guardian is away."

Arcee hesitated only a moment, then nodded, turning and leaving the room.

Once the doors were shut, Jack immediately entered a program, and began to rip apart the simulations.

**Later**

Nakadai and Rafael were chatting happily with the younger versions of themselves, swapping stories. The 'bots were milling about, going about their business, but one person was missing from the scene.

"Hey, Nakadai? Rafael? Where's Jack?" The two teens looked up in slight surprise at Smokescreen, then glanced around.

"Oh, he's here. Just look for the heighest, hardest to reach place and you'll find him there." Nakadai supplied. Rafael nodded in agreement, adding in his two cents.

"Yeah, he isn't the social type. Also, if a place is hard to reach, then he doesn't have to worry about other people coming up on his blind side."

Everyone started looking around, much to the amusement of the two young humans.

"You ain't gonna see him. Not unless he wants ya to." Nakadai stated bluntly, turning back to her younger copy.

From above, Jack watched as the Autobots, Miko and Raf all gave up and returned to what they had been doing.

All...except Optimus.

The Primes gaze roamed across the ceiling, shining blue optics inspecting each inch of it.

Then his optics met Jack's eyes.

Jack's brow furrowed, but he slightly inclined his head in greeting, eyes remaining locked with the azure optics.

After a long moment, the Prime inclined his head in return before going back to what he had been doing previously.

Jack watched him, only half his attention on the voices that whispered to him. After awhile, he decided it was time to hunt. Some fresh air would do him good.

Everyone jumped slightly, startled when Jack suddenly dropped down from above, landing with grace that was near unhuman.

The teen turned, heading towards the bases exit.

"Have a good hunt!" Rafael called to him, realizing where the older human was going. Jack merely raised a hand in silent farewell.

**Later**

The confusion had entered Jack again. It hurt, it made him feel like a beast, like he wanted to kill more prey than he needed to, made him want to run and be wild like the animals in the forest.

With a growl, he slammed his side into a tree. It hurt, the rough bark biting ingto his skin through his clothes, but it helped clear his mind.

He stayed there, leaning into the tree, trying to regain his bearings. He felt tired, fighting against the strange, forign voices that spoke inside him.

What was happening to him? Were the people that called him a monster right? Was he really a beast?

Jack furiously shook his head. No, he wasn't. Vukova would've told him if he was...

Right?


	7. Chapter 7

**So this chapter is short, I know, but I ran out of stuff to write! x.x Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

When Jack returned, he had once more a fair amount of caught prey.

He moved over to the base of the cement deck, carefully setting down the prey and getting to work.

Nakadai and Rafael eagerly jumped over the railing, landing with ease as the went over to Jack.

"Woah! Look at all this stuff!" Rafael said.

"We're gonna eat like kings today!" Nakadai cheered.

The 'bots watched as Jack did his work quickly, but with much precision as well.

Soon, the smell of cooking meat filled the air. Nakadai and Rafael watched the meat roast with wide, eager, impatient eyes.

Jack, taking note of this, chuckled softly.

"Relax, you two. It'll be ready soon."

They both stuck their tongues out at him.

Silence fell for a long moment, and then Jack's head jerked up to look at the base entrance, pupils dialating like an animals may when they heard prey.

"They're here."

"Who?" Optimus asked, worry on his faceplates.

"The Maximals. They've found us."

Nakadai and Rafael were on their feet within seconds, running to the base entrance.

The 'bots tensed, readying themselves for the worst.

"Relax." Jack murmured. "They aren't going to hurt any of you. They may resemble animals and act differently, but they aren't monsters."

That did little to ease their minds, but they did relax slightly.

The sound of many metal footfalls came, then a group of large, metal animals entered the command room.

Nakadai squealed and Rafael whooped in joy. The human femme going to a large metal rhino, while Rafael went to a yellow, cheetah-like metal being.

While this reunion happened, Jack stood, looking them all over from afar to ensure no harm had come to them.

A giant metal wolf, blue and red in color, moved forward, calm optics on Jack. He stopped a few feet from Jack.

The two looked at each other for a moment, silent. It was broken only when Jack spoke.

"I'm...I'm glad to see you're all okay." He stated, barely hidden relief in his voice.

The wolf smiled, head bowing. He pushed his head into Jack and the teen hugged the furry head, burying his face in the metal. Jack breathed in the familiar and comforting scent that belonged to his guardian and mentor.

Jack pulled away and sheepishly looked at the cooked meat on the fire.

"I didn't catch enough for everyone. I'll go and catch some more."

"No, you deserve rest. You did well, locating Miko and Raf."

Jack nodded.

"We're calling them Nakadai and Rafael here. I'll explain later."

Vukova inclined his head in acceptance.

"Very well."

The wolf's gave then turned, settling on the 'bots who watched him and his group warily.

"I thank you for giving my clan shelter here." He said, bowwing his head. "Should at any time you need assistance, my clan is ready to offer it."

Optimus inclined his helm in return.

Vukova then took to sniffing Jack, searching for any injury. Jack scowled, trying to get away. Nakadai and Rafael were both getting similar treatment (though the two younger humans were more willing).

Vukova stopped Jack, placing a heavy paw on the human. Jack scowled, trying to wriggle free.

"H-hey! Stop it, Vukova!"

Everyone laughed, watching as the teen sulked and the robotic wolf cleaned him off.

It went like this for awhile, the only sounds being Jack's protests.

Finally, Jack was freed and he quickly jumped up into the support beams of the base, where he hid, sulking.

The Maximals settled down, all relieved to get a rest.

Raf watched them with wary awe from the side, hiding behind 'Bee's leg.

Little Fang padded over, sniffing him in curiosity. The tween yelped slightly, ducking further behind his guardians leg.

Little Fang followed, walking around the 'bots leg. Soon, the two were going in circles around 'Bee's leg and it made the poor scout dizzy.

Finally, Little Fang pounced and Raf shreiked slightly in alarm as the small Maximal nuzzled him and purred happily.

"Looks like Little Fang likes ya." Nakadai laughed out as she leaned against her partner.

Little Fang nodded before beginning to lick the small human.

Everything was silent for a moment, then Vukova stood.

"Come Jack. We must continue with your training now that I am here."

Jack stood as well, nodding.

"Yeah. Training by myself just isn't the same."

Vukova carefully lifted Jack up in his powerful maw, setting the teen on his back. Jack's fingers wove through his fur as he sat tall on the Maximal's back.

Vukova padded off quietly, the others in the room watching him and his charge leave.

Silence was left in their wake for a long few moments.

"Dude...I wanna see them train!" Miko exclaimed excitedly, bouncing on her toes.

"Sorry, but Jack doesn't like people watching him train." Rafael replied, looking up from Little Fang, who'd returned to his side.

"Aw man! Why not?" The young femme whined.

"It just makes him uncomfortable." Nakadai explained.

"You need to understand, most people are afraid of Jack, and seeing him fighting, how strong he is? It only intensifies that fear." Rafael explained, face grim.

Nakadai's face fell.

"Yeah. Even Rafael, Jack's mom and I have been scared of him before."

The others looked at each other. They didn't understand it.

Why would _anyone_ be scared of Jack?


End file.
